User talk:Тостер
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Characters from the DC comics page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! TheSonofNeptune (talk) 16:43, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Well, thank you. So is yours. :) The Original Jurassic Vampire 20:46, November 17, 2015 (UTC) You don't need to make a blog to answer a question someone else made in a blog. You simply comment on the blog in which the question was asked. Black Mask I saw the message you left me, and I was wondering if you had a reliable source that confirms that Richard Sionis/The Mask is partially based on Black Mask/Roman Sionis. They are similar characters with similar names, but I don't think that is enough to say that he's partially based on the character without some sort of official confirmation. Darkknight2149 (talk) 03:53, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Your link Regarding your link, it may come from the official DC Comics website, but it does not say that Richard Sionis is Black Mask, nor does it say that there is even a connection. The website just says "Are these two characters connected or is it a coincidence", before proceeding to use that as an excuse to promote the comics. We need a confirmation that this character is connected to Black Mask. Yes the characters are similar, but that doesn't make it 100% official. We know that he can't be Black Mask himself, as he died early on, while Black Mask is one of Batman's recurring foes and Bruce isn't Batman yet. We can't say he is Black Mask's father because: A) In the comics, his father is named Charles Sionis. B) It is never stated that Richard has a kid nor is he even seen with a kid named Roman or with a woman other than Barbara and Tabitha. We can speculate that he might be Black Mask's uncle, but it would be precisely that: speculation. Even the company isn't the same. Richard controls Sionis Investments. Roman controls Sionis industries. At this point, the only thing we can say for certain is that the characters are similar. We need an official confirmation before we can state that the two characters are connected as fact. Otherwise, we are just speculating with the evidence given, which I think is unacceptable given that Wikis are meant to be encyclopedic. Darkknight2149 (talk) 05:38, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Warning Leave Darkknight2149 alone. Check my comment on your blog. The two simply share a last name, Richard hasn't been confirmed to be partially based on Roman. That Official DC Comics Blogs you linked Darkknight hinted that they might be related at best. Keyword here being related. Darkknight2149 was right to remove some of it, though I did keep a note that the two do share a last name, until more is confirmed. Also, you shouldn't be threatening anyone with a ban, as you don't have the power to do so. No hard feelings I'm not holding any grudges, as disagreements happen from time to time. My goal isn't to suck the fun out of anything, I just didn't think there was enough evidence for this particular claim. All of the characters you named on my Talk Page are confirmed to be based on comic characters, so I think we're good there. Sionis is an unusual case, and I think it's safe to say that if any character has the exact same first and last name and personality as a character from the comics (Bruce Wayne, Harvey Dent), then a connection is implied. In this case, the names were just similar. My prediction is that Richard Sionis is Black Mask's uncle, but I think we should wait before stating anything as a fact. The current edit, I think, is fine because it merely points out that the two characters have the same last name. I probably should've put something like that instead of removing it all together. Darkknight2149 (talk) 20:03, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Deleted articles and your suggestions Hi Тостер. The ATP article has been deleted as well. For now, it hasn't been decided if we'll do articles for real drugs. In the future, don't reference to Wikipedia. We don't use them as a source here. Nor should you reference to any other actual website in In-Universe articles. Only website that's acceptable for you to reference from is the Gotham Chronicle, which is an official website chronicling news stories set in the Gotham universe. Now on to your suggestions. The categories that we have, are the ones that are staying. We won't be classifying criminals by their crime type, because that'd be ridiculous, and make way for the creation of a bunch of useless categories. For the list of victims, there hasn't been anyone who's murdered that many people where a list would be needed, so that's rather redundant as of right now. As far as the Re-Modeling of the Characters from the DC comics page goes, I'm gonna talk to User:TG90 about that, as he generally handles that article, and then I'll proceed. An expansion, yes, but not an entire re-modeling. Thirdly, we don't be doing the list of Bruce's mentors anytime soon, because as of right now, he only has Alfred. We don't know what route Gotham will take with Bruce's training yet, and as such that'd be jumping the gun. Lastly, I'm going to need you to stop editing your user page with every edit you make. You have a contributions list for a reason. No need to spam edit your user page with every single edit you make. Firstly, people killed by Harvey or Jim aren't considered victims. They're cops and are doing their job. Cobblepot and Zsaz will have to be discussed. They've each killed a lot of people, but a good majority of those people were unnamed, and I don't see the point in making a list of how many people that they've each killed that is mostly filled with unnamed people. Secondly, Reggie, Selina, Sid, nor Lucius are mentoring Bruce. Bruce had two conversations with Sid, one in which Sid threatened him. Reggie had a brief sparring match with Bruce. Selina showed Bruce how to balance properly, and Lucius has done nothing but talked to Bruce on two different occasions. They're not his mentors. Lastly, while the Dexter Wiki is organized, I think those are a huge load of useless categories. Things are easy enough to be found as is. Tommy Elliot Me again. Sean Pertwee definitely says that Tommy Elliot could very well be an Easter Egg for later in the series, though it doesn't explicitly say it's Hush. However, now that you mention it, is a nickname of Thomas Elliot in the comics. Bruce called Thomas Elliot "Tommy" when they were kids in the flashback scenes from Batman: Hush. What is your opinion on this edit? http://gotham.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tommy_Elliot&diff=25885&oldid=25882 Yeah you forgot a bunch of unnamed freaks and Harrison Kane at Jerome's hostage crisis and (maybe, don't remember) Copperhead's assasins (I probably forgot someone too). The framed for murder and such are useful indeed, but Gotham had so far two (If I remember correctly) persons who were framed for murder. I don't know, we try to be simple with categoriesin this wiki (thats the reason it is so hard to gain a badge for categories lol) I'm not the guy who manages the wiki so I don't have choice here about categories, it all depends on Neptune or the other staff. Master of the Night (talk) 20:47, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Re:Indian Hill Isn't that what the references are for at the side? I remember when Francis Dulmacher had this concerning his mention in the episode "Selina Kyle", however was later removed because it didn't count as an actual appearance. NathanJohnson (talk) 21:42, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Warning Not gonna tell you again. Quit adding every single contribution you make on your userpage. You have a contributions page for a reason. No need to edit your userpage with every single edit you make. You're constantly editing your userpage to the point where it's considered spam editing. You have a contributions page for a reason. Predictions Sorry it took so long for me to reply. I've been rather busy for the last couple of days. The Architect is definitely the sort of character that the series would use. The series has been borrowing from the Gates of Gotham storyline, with the five families of Gotham and all. Even if Theo Galavan himself turns out to not be the Architect, the series could still introduce the character very easily. It's worth looking out for. I'd also say that it's only a matter of time before the Court of Owls show up, since the series is exploring the secret history of Gotham. If I remember correctly, the founding families of Gotham even appeared in the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/All-Star_Western_Vol_3_9 Jonah Hex tie-in] to the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Batman:_Night_of_the_Owls Night of the Owls] storyline. It all fits together. I'm interested in seeing what the series does with Roman Sionis, now that they introduced a similar character named Richard Sionis with a similar mask motif. I think that Richard is probably Roman's uncle. In the comics, Roman's father is named Charles, and they didn't change Scarecrow's father's name (Gerald Crane), which is why I don't think that he is Roman's father. It would be a missed opportunity if the show doesn't explore the Sionis family, and make Richard a relative of Roman Sionis. DarkKnight' ' 23:01, November 30, 2015 (UTC)